


Fist Full Of Steel

by cuikune



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuikune/pseuds/cuikune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing that bothers Tony about this whole thing is that Pepper doubts his ability to corrupt someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fist Full Of Steel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twelve_pastels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelve_pastels/gifts).



> I should probably apologize for this. Not going too though.
> 
> prompt: Captain America/Avengers crossover with Bucky and Tony being bros and Steve not quite knowing what to make of it.

The day that Natasha returned from a mission to her dear old Mother Russia, not that Tony would ever _ever_ phrase it like that in her hearing, with a dark haired, dark eyed man in tow that made Steve’s jaw drop and tears form in his eyes was the day that Tony admitted to Coulson that maybe he wasn’t alone in fanboying over the Howling Commandos.

 

Because jesus, it wasn’t like Tony could have fanboyed over _Captain America_ , no matter how much he might have wanted to when he was six; he already got comments about how he was ‘just like his Daddy’ (Because apparently Tony would have no idea who they were talking about unless they baby talked him. He’d never once called his father ‘ _Daddy_ ’.) and he so did not need another tick in the ‘just like Howard’ column. Bucky Barnes, however? Totally safe territory.

 

Well, maybe not safe. He’s pretty sure the obsession with Sergeant Barnes is what lead to his score of three and a half on the Kinsey scale. Not that he’s complaining.

 

It was also the day that Tony realized that his only real love was science and as such, he was more interested in getting that useless hunk of metal attached to Barnes’s shoulder far away from them both and safely replaced with an acceptable prosthetic then getting Barnes out of his clothes. On his way out of the room, Barnes in tow, he had JARVIS schedule in a freak out over the fact whenever he had a free moment.

 

“So whatarya gonna flip out over, pal?” Barnes drawled as Tony led them down the stairs to his lab. It did things to Tony. Wonderful things. Unfortunately, it _didn’t_ make him change his mind about _not_ pinning Barnes to the nearest flat surface. He was pretty sure the floor was mopped two days ago. He was pretty sure he considered that clean enough, even sober. He was also pretty sure that if he didn’t get Barnes a better arm right the fuck now his soul was going to die a little and he was going to have to turn in his ‘Mad Genius’ card. Tony hated being caught between a rock and a boring place. (Hard places were, obviously, to be desired. In hindsight, that said a lot about his relationship with Pepper. None of them were good. He was happy she was happy with Happy, and wow, he was so going to convince Thor to try saying that five times fast next time Thor was drunk.)

 

“Oh, just the fact that my sex drive is a secondary consideration in my life. I never knew, actually, and I’m nearly forty so you can imagine how this would be a bit of a shock, JARVIS, unlock code three-zero-seven, thank you, but right now I don’t have time to freak out so JARVIS is going to remind me later. Sit here, don’t move,” Tony ordered, explanation done with. “JARVIS, complete scan of Sergeant Barnes, please.”

 

Barnes let out a snort of laughter and propped his chin in his metal hand. Tony let out a small noise of distress and Barnes raised his eyebrows at him.

 

“ S’pose you can call me Bucky, considering you’re about to perform invasive surgery on me,” Bucky said, grinning at him. Tony scoffed.

 

“Surgery my ass. Whoever capped off your shoulder knew what they were doing, unlike whoever built…that,” Tony waved at Bucky’s metal arm with distaste. “I bet it doesn’t even come with a gun.”

 

Bucky’s eyes gleamed with interest at the last and he sat up a bit straighter. “You can do that?”

 

Tony narrowed his eyes, checked the progress of the scan, then reached over and patted Bucky’s shoulder. “You poor, poor man. What have they done to you? Of _course_ I can put a gun in it. And possibly a place to keep grenades, and a miniaturized rocket launcher that shoots the same missiles as my suit.”

 

“I think I might love you,” Bucky said fervently as Tony picked up a wrench and grinned.

 

“Careful soldier, don’t want to make our good captain jealous. Now hold still…this probably won’t hurt a bit.”

 

*

 

Tony had no idea how long he’d been working – JARVIS and Dummy were monitoring the rendering of the new arm, which Tony broke out the last of his stash of artificially created vibranium for, Bucky hadn’t complained about hunger and Tony didn’t concern himself with such trivial things when he was busy – so it came as some surprise to get cut off in the middle of an explanation of modern pop culture to Bucky by Steve.

 

“What?” Tony asked, blinking owlishly at the intruder in his lab. He opened his mouth to ask JARVIS how Steve had managed to get in before remembering he’d provided the rest of the Avengers with customized unlock codes for his lab that worked at all times unless he locked the lab down. He didn’t do that nearly as often as Pepper implied and it wasn’t like JARVIS couldn’t override his own damn systems if Tony got too involved in something.

 

“Dinner, Tony. You know, food that is eaten at the end of the day in company? You can come back to this later,” Steve said, although the last sounded more like a question.

 

There had been a few fights sparked over the fact that Tony spent most of his time in his lab until Pepper had rescheduled one of her admittedly very busy days to pull Steve aside and explain that yes, actually, sometimes Tony couldn’t leave whatever he was working on and Steve was better off asking JARVIS for updates on Tony’s progress then barging in with no idea what was going on and demanding he participated in team bonding time. After that things worked out much better for everyone.

 

Tony checked the progress of the arm, looked blankly at the second of a set of very tiny guns he was building,  the remains of Bucky’s old prosthetic, and then at Bucky. “Can you eat one handed?”

 

Bucky grinned at him and slid off the table where he was perched. “I can do a lot of things one handed, Tony,” he said, grin taking a turn into decidedly filthy. Steve sputtered and went red.

 

“Oh, I missed that. I have no idea how I survived without seeing that every day,” Bucky crowed, laughing. Tony watched with wide and delighted eyes.

 

“You have to teach me to do that,” Tony told Bucky, heading towards the stairs, walking backwards.

 

“Tony!” Steve sounded absolutely scandalized, which warmed Tony’s heart. “Don’t encourage him!”

 

“Course I’ll teach you. We both know that two is better than one,” Bucky said, wiggling his eyebrows. Tony choked on laughter.

 

“Bucky!” over Steve’s indignant howl, Bucky winked at Tony. Tony grinned back.

 

*

 

Dinner was a quiet affair, even still adjusting to the fact that (as Clint put it) Natasha brought home a stray. Bucky had broken off of the conversation he’d been having in Russian with Natasha to shoot back that isn’t how she met him, too? Steve had looked exasperated (more exasperated? Tony has no idea, but his expression continued to be _hilarious_ ) and said Bucky’s name again in that disbelieving tone. Tony hadn’t really been paying attention, too busy fielding texts from Pepper.

 

**To: Tony**

**Tony, you are absolutely not to attempt to corrupt Sgt. Barnes.**

**To: Tony**

**I mean it.**

**To: Tony**

**Tony answer me.**

**To: Tony**

**Tony, I swear to god…**

**To: Pepper**

**I didn’t even get a chance to corrupt the first one, why are you so worried?**

**To: Tony**

**Because I know you.**

**To: Pepper**

**I swear to you I have not done anything to Bucky that was of a sexual nature. Or that he objected to.**

**To: Pepper**

**Ok, maybe it was slightly sexual.**

**To: Pepper**

**Shall I ask him?**

“Hey, Bucky, have I done anything to you that could have counted as sexual?” the conversation ground to a halt at his question, but Tony didn’t look up because another message from Pepper had popped up.

 

**To: Tony**

**Tony, don't you dare.**

**To: Pepper**

**Too late.**

“Well…” Bucky started thoughtfully, and Tony could tell without looking up that his eyes were on Steve, “You _did_ stick four of your fingers inside my body. I’m pretty sure that counts as sexual.”

 

Clint choked and Thor would have pounded a fist to his back but Clint waved him off. Tony had no idea what Steve’s face looked like right now but from the snort of laughter Bucky can’t hold in Tony guessed that it was what he was going for.

 

      **To: Pepper**

**Ok, Bucky says that the fact that I stuck four fingers inside his body counts as sexual. Should I apologize?**

**To: Tony**

**Oh my god Tony, what did you DO?**

**To: Pepper**

**I had to check the coupling in his shoulder. The arm he was wearing was hideous.**

**To: Tony**

**Please tell me he came to you without two real arms.**

**To: Pepper**

**Does cutting off someone’s arm sound like something I would do?**

**To: Pepper**

**Don’t answer that.**

**To: Pepper**

**So should I apologize or not?**

**To: Tony**

**I hate you. You’re a bad person.**

**To: Pepper**

**Was that a no on the apology front?**

**To: Tony**

**I’m turning off my phone now.**

 

“Well, according to Pepper I don’t owe you an apology for sullying your honor so you’re out of luck,” Tony said, putting away his phone and grinning across the table at Bucky.

 

“I told Fury introducing you two would be a bad idea,” Natasha mused, balancing her chair on one leg. “But he assured me that Cap would be able to keep you two in line. I can’t wait to see his face the next time we have to debrief.”

 

“Bucky,” Steve told her, studiously avoiding Tony and Bucky’s gazes, “has never once listened to me.”

 

“I resent that,” Bucky said, but he was wearing a wide grin and didn’t look all that repentant.

 

“Well, if that’s all, soldier boy’s new arm is done, so we’re gonna go get him outfitted properly. JARVIS, how much lube do we have? I mean oil. How much oil do we have, I can’t remember if I ordered more after the last time I did the suit.”

 

Steve turned crimson and hid his face in his hands.

 

“I think I love you,” Bucky told Tony as they left the room.

 

“I get that a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points to anyone who figures out why the unlock code is 3-0-7.
> 
> Title is from the Rage Against The Machine song Fistful of Steel.
> 
> Also, one of the texts that Pepper sends Tony is a line from Dragon Age: Origins. Bonus points for knowing what that is too.


End file.
